Psychotic,Grotesque Love
by SelphyBabe
Summary: Rin and Len have lived together for their whole entire lives and Rin is in love with Len but when a new girl comes jealousy gets the best of Rin...
1. Chapter 1

**Psychotic,Grotesque Love**

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly on a unusually warm winter morning.

"Lennnnn! Wake up!" Rin shouted. Len slowly opened his eyes to see Rin standing right in front of him.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Well your in a good mood, like always." Len commented. "Heh heh Yeah, C'mon I made blueberry waffles your favorite!" Rin said running out of the room.

"Hey, sis! Where's my kiss on the cheek." Len said crossing his arms.

"Oh, silly me." Rin ran back into Len room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Len smiled, picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Len eyes went wide.

"Rin how many waffles did you make?" He asked.

"Only 50." Rin giggled.

"This is amazing...Oh, you made eggs, bacon and sausages too! What did I do to deserve all this?" Len asked drooling over the food.

"Just for begin the best twin in the whole world, I love you!" Rin said.

"Love you too." Len replied already stuffing his face full of food.

"What are you going to do today?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to the park with Gakupo and Kaito to play basketball." Rin laughed.

"Oh, are they going to go easy on you."

"Hey, just cause I'm short does not mean I need them to go easy on me...but yeah they are." Len confessed.

"Aw, my poor short twin." Rin said shaking her head.

"You're just one inch taller!" Len said.

"True, true but it's still taller than you." Rin replied. Len crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm sorry Len, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rin said. Len didn't move an inch. Rin walked over to him, sat in his lap and gave him a big hug.

"I'm not letting go till you forgive me." Rin stated. Len smiled.

"Well I'm not going to forgive you so you better keep hugging me okay?" Len said.

"Whatever you say." Rin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rin was watching Spongebob when she looked at the clock. _"It's 8:00..Where's Len? I hope he's okay." _She thought to herself. Then she smiled got up and went into Len's bedroom. She flopped onto his bed and smelled his covers. "mmmm it still smells just like him." She whispered. Then she sighed.

"Len my love where are you?" She asked but of course no one answered. The ticking clock was all she heard in the silence. Suddenly, the door bell rang ,and Rin ran over to answer it. She opened the door to see Gakupo, Kaito, Len and a girl.

"Hey Rin!" Kaito and Gakupo shouted in unison. "Hi..." Rin said staring at the girl.

"I'll see you guys later." Len said waving good-bye.

"Bye-Bye Len!" the girl said jumping on him a giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Rin nearly broke the door.

"OHHH LEEEEEEN." Gakupo said smiling.

"Heh heh see ya." Len replied blushing. Len walked into the house and closed the door.

"Who's she?" Rin questioned.

"Oh she's Neru..she moved in with Luka and Miku last week." Len answered.

"Hmm wonder why they didn't tell me about her." Rin said to herself.

"What did you do all day?" Len asked.

"_Waited for you to come home to me."_ Rin thought.

"Oh, nothing much, watched some SpongeBob." Rin said. "You sure do love that show." Len commented. "Yeah...umm...Do you liku Neru?" Len turned around and smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. Rin eyes shot wide open. "Wh...eh...why do you like her?" Rin stuttered.

"Cause she's cute and really nice...she makes me feel all warm inside too!" Len said blushing.

"And I don't make you feel that way..." Rin murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Len asked.

"Oh, no...well I'm off to bed now Goodnight."Rin said. "Goodnight Sis!" Len yelled. Rin slowly walked into her room, closed the door and drowned herself in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was much colder than the day before. Rin like always went to wake up Len.

"Morning Time Len." Rin said in a quiet voice. Len woke up and got out of bed.

"It's super cold." Len said wrapping a cover around him. "There all better." he said. He walked past Rin. Rin clutched her hands.

"_What about a kiss on the cheek...Why don't you carry me like yesterday? How could you Len...letting another girl kiss you... Aren't I the one? We were supposed to be together forever..." _Rin thought getting angrier and angrier. "You made omelets Rin? They look delicious!." Len said. "Yeah...I think you'll like them." Rin said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kaito, Gakupo,Miku,Luka,Neru and I are going to the movies, you should come to." Len suggested.

"Oh okay I will sounds like fun." Rin said.

"Awesome. Then you can meet Neru! I think you and her will get along perfectly..." Len said. He continued to talk ,but Rin wasn't listening.

"_Talking endlessly about her...are you in love already you idiot...she's nothing compared to me...she doesn't love you... I love you...you're the only person I'll ever love Len...don't you love me too? Or do you hate me?" _Rin thought she could feel herself wanting to cry ,but she held it inside.

"What's wrong Rin? You haven't touched your food." Len said.

"_Pretending to be concerned?" _Rin thought.

"Nothing...I'm just not hungry...but I am still sleepy..I think I'll sleep for a little while longer." Rin replied.

"Okay but be ready to go at 12:30 mmk?" Len said. Rin thought she said okay back but she didn't remember. Rin closed and locked her door. She walked over to her desk a picked up a knife...the one "Master" gave her before he left. "Wonder where he is right now." Rin said flipping around the knife. Then she accidentally cut her finger.

"Hmm that didn't hurt." She said. She cut her arm...once...twice...thrice...in all six times before she stopped herself. She examined her cuts.

"What did I do that for?" She asked herself.

"Am I that sad..." She said. She put on a long sleeve shirt to cover it, and then she fell asleep for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Promptly at 12:30 Luka's red Ferrari pulled up in Rin and Len's driveway.

"C'mon Rin!" Len shouted.

"Coming..." Rin said. They both hopped in the car.

"Neru this is Rin..Rin this is Neru." Len said smiling.

"Hi Rin!" Neru said with a huge smile on her face.

"_How disgusting her smile is." _Rin said.

"Hello!." Rin replied pleasantly flashing the fakest smile in the world.

"Rin I haven't seen you in so long!" Miku said.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while." Rin answered.

"Staying cooped up in that house and not visiting your friends that's all bad." Luka commented.

"Yeah, I would go crazy staying in a house all the time." Kaito said.

"What can I say I'm an indoor person." Rin explained.

"Me too!" Neru piped in.

"_Who cares you ugly dog." _Rin thought. Soon they were at the movie theater, getting tickets and then watching the movie. Len was in the middle of Rin and Neru. Throughout the whole movie Len and Neru whispered to each other. Rin was beyond annoyed at that ,but she didn't say a word. After the movie when they went ouside it was freezing cold and the clouds were dark.

"Well dang...I guess it's really winter now." Gakupo said. "C'mon let's hurry looks like it's about to rain." Luka said jumping in the car. By the time they got to Rin and Len's house it was getting dark and windy. Rin got out of the car, walked down the path and opened the door. She turned around to see where Len was and she saw him kissing Neru. Then as if Rin's anger summoned it rain pelting down so hard it felt like knives fell from the sky stopping Neru and Len. Len ran into the house and Rin shut the door.

"Hey well I think I got a girlfriend." Len said smiling. "Really?" Rin asked her anger boiling over. Her face was scarlet, her eyes were sharp as blades, and her hands clutched into tight fists.

"Rin...Rin? What's wrong?" Len asked.

"AS IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW." Rin yelled. It was the first time she ever yelled so loud. Rin stormed down the hallway and went to her room and slammed it shut. For a long while she was in there and for a long while Len stayed out...until at 3 a.m. When he opened the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Len opened the door he found Rin in a short sleeved shirt (Really just her long shirt ripped) sitting on the ground examing her cuts.

"Rin..." Len said.

"What you've never seen a heart-broken girl before." Rin said.

"You...why'd..." He said pointing at her arm.

"Oh this it's nothing compared to the tear in my heart." Rin said.

"But Rin you're always so..so...so happy." Len stated.

"So what! Ever since that slut Neru came around you've been all over her...I have no idea what the hell you see in her...she's ugly and stupid ,but I'm pretty and I love you..." Rin stated.

"You are pretty and I love you too ,but Neru I think she's the one I mean she just makes me feel so...so..happy." Len explained.

"Any person can make you happy!" She yelled standing up straight. Len looked at Rin ,but he didn't say anything. "Anyone can make you smile whether you like it or not." Rin said. Len sighed.

"Why don't you love me?" Rin asked walking towards Len and stopping just shy of him. Len ran his hands through her hair and pulled her into his chest. Rin wrapped her arms around him.

"I do love you Rin." Len said.

"No you don't you love her." Rin said.

"I'm sorry I don't love you love you like I love her. I'm sorry I've hurt you." Rin pushed Len against a wall. Rin looked in Len's eyes.

"How could you say such a thing...you have to love me Len." Rin said. There was silence..nothing stirred for at least a minute. Then Len picked up Rin and put her on her bed.

"To tell you the truth...I just don't think it's right for twins to be in love." Len said.

"Who told you that? Neru?" Rin countered. Len nodded his head.

"Well of course she'll tell you that...She's a liar...It's fine.." Rin said. Len looked at Rin and sat on the edge of her bed. Rim smiled, got up and sat on Len's lap.

"It's does feel better having you on my lap" Len whispered. "Course it does." Rin replied. Rin playfully pushed Len back so she was laying on top of him. Just when Rin was pulling up Len's shirt a knock on the door ruined it.

"That might be her..." Len said.

"I'll take care of it." She replied grabbing her knife. Rin skipped down the hallway and opened the door reveling Neru.

"Hi Rin! Len called me over." Neru said. Rin smiled a twisted smile.

"Look bitch Len is mine...I don't ever want to see your grubby ugly hands touch my man ever again Got it? And just to make sure.." Rin then got her knife and slit Neru's throat. Rin watched and Neru died on her porch.

"Aww a dead body." Rin said. She picked up Neru's body and threw it away in the neighbor's trashcan.

"There taken care of." Rin said. She walked back into her house and closed the door.

"_I'm such a psychotic, grotesque girl aren't I?" _Rin thought to herself as she went back into her room...

THE END 


End file.
